Zaginiony odcinek-Ben 10
Byłem wielkim fanem serii ,,Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" lub też "Ben Dziesięć: Ostateczny Kosmici" w dosłownym polskim tłumaczeniu. Byłem nim do czasu, aż nie odkryłem magicznej strony "pornhub.pl"...znaczy...WYROSŁEM już z takich bajek! Ostatnio pomyślałem sobie, że fajnie było by przypomnieć sobie ten serial. Jak bardzo się myliłem... Ale od początku... Serial opowiada o przygodach Bena Tennysona, 15 letniego jegomościa, który posiada zegarek zmieniający go w kosmitów. Jednak nie w takich jak połowa topki polskiego YouTube'a. Takich fajnych. Ma on za zadanie bronić Ziemię przed atakiem kosmicznych stworów. Wczoraj zamówiłem sobie egzemplarz pudełka z płytą DvD z pięcioma pierwszymi odcinkami. Z Allegro. Od użytkownika - Jeffhusbando69. I co ciekawe... paczka przyszła dzisiaj rano! Podekscytowany, że będę mógł przypomnieć sobie moje ulubione przygody Bena, otworzyłem pudełko. Zaskoczyło mnie to,że w środku nie było płyty z odcinkami. Była tam za to karta pamięci z napisem namalowanym markerem: info. No ok. Wsadziłem kartę pamięci do komputera i pokazał mi się folder "ODCINEK". -Ciekawe-mruknąłem. Kliknąłęm na folder. Otworzył się. W środku były dwa pliki: ODCINEK:UDERZ W DOM.mp4 i info.txt Kliknąłem na info.txt. Napisane było tam,że płyta była uszkodzona,więc trzeba było przegrać odcinki na kartę pamięci. Niestety udało się tylko z jednym. Ale za to dostałem odcinek za darmo. No ok. Kliknąłem na odcinek. Uruchomił się Windows Media Player:Pajret Edyszyn. Odcinek zaczął się normalnie. Intro, pierwsze sceny były w porządku. Wszystko było po polsku. Kiedy doszedłem do sceny gdzie dziadek Max gawędzi z wnukami i tym emo Kevinem, sprawy przybrały okropny obrót. Gwen Tennyson, kuzynka Bena, była naga! Przyznam się bez bicia,że trochę mi stanął. Gwen od zawsze była moją waifu! Jako dzieciak podniecałem się nią i pisałem różne fanfiki! Eee... ok, nieważne. Dziadek Max, chyba nie zwracał uwagi na to,że jego wnuczka jest w negliżu. Ben tak samo. Ale Kevin widocznie ślinił się na jej widok. Znowu się przyznam,że moja ręka powędrowała do spodni, ale szybko ją wyjąłem, bo scena się skończyła. Zaczęła się za to akcja, kiedy Ben,Gwen(już nie w negliżu ) i ten emo Kevin, walczyli z Czarodziejką, Zombozo i jakąś ciotą,Vulkanusem. Co dziwne, Gwen i Kevin wyjeli pistolety i zamiast używać swych mocy, naparzali z broni palnej!!!11 Trochę się zdziwiłem. Ben tak jak w kreskówce, wybrał Szamfajera i zatrzasnął tarczę. Jednak coś nie grało. Przemiana była bardziej brutalna niż w kreskówce. Nie odbywała się na zielonym tle tak jak zwykle... Była na czarno-białym tle, a cała transformacja była bardzo realistyczna i brutalna. Pokazane było jak plącza oplatają Bena tak mocno, że wypływa z niego cała krew i woda. Wszystko było wręcz hiperrealistyczne. Zamknąłem oczy bo było to zbyt brutalne. Nawet jak dla mnie. A grałem we Fnafa! Transformacja dokonała się i Szlamfajer wyskoczył z płomieni. Nie wyglądał tak jak w kreskówce... Był poplamiony krwią. Miał czarno-czerwone oczy z których wyciekała krew, symbol Ultimtrixa był czerowny i wyciekała z niego krew. Na jego tułowiu była... nie ,nie kref! Czerwone strupy. Ekipa(Szlamfajer,Gwen,Kevin) walczyła ze złymi kosmitami. Czarodziejka i Zombozo padli po 45 sekundach(stoper) a Vulkanus(ta cipa) uciekł do pobliskiego cyrku. Ben odmienił się. Zapadła decyzja o tym, że Ben sam dopadnie Vulkanusa a Gwen uwolni zakładników ,których Vulkanus zesapawnował komendą. -Zabawię się z nim - uśmiechnął się Tennyson. ................................... Pobiegł w stronę cyrku. Zobaczył wielki czarno-czerwony namiot. Wbiegł do niego. Ben szedł korytarzem nasłuchując Vulkanusa. -Ben...-usłyszał znajomy głos. Zobaczył Vulkanusa który miał na ręcę... przedziurawioną Gwen!!! -Gwen!!!-krzyknął na widok kuzynki -Widzisz co spotkało twoją kuzynkę-uśmiechnął się Vulkanus. Byłem trochę zszokowany. Gdzie podziała się miła, kolorowa kreskówka z mojego dzieciństwa...? -Ty skurwysynu!!!-przeklął główny protagonista. Ben wysunął rękę, wybrał Ziąba,zatrzasnął tarczę i znowu nastąpiła brutalna transformacja. Tennyson skulił się. Skóra z jego stopy złuszczyła się. Kości stopy wykrzywiły się w sposób by uformować nogę kosmity. Szczęka Bena zwęziła się a płat czołowy zpulchnął. Białka w oczach ścieły się i zafarbowały na czerwono. Na plecach wystrzelił kręgosłup w towarzystwie krwi. Skóra z pleców też się złószczyła. Łopatki rozrosły się i uformowały szkrzydła.. Rozbłysło zielone światło... Ziąb rzucił się na Vulkanusa. Zabił go bardzo brutalnie. Vulkanus zginął. Ziąb nie wyglądał jak w kreskówce. Miał czerwone oczy z ,których wypływała krew. Wyglądał dużo bardziej mhrocznie.... Kosmita zmienił się z powrotem w Bena, podniósł martwe ciało swojej kuzynki i hiperrealistycznie nad nim zapłakał. -Gwen...-mówił zapłakany-przepraszam Cię! Nagle spojrzał prosto na mnie. -Ty! Ty włączyłeś to wideo! To przez ciebie zginęła!-krzyknął do mnie. Ostrożnie odłożył martwe ciało Gwen. -Zapłacisz za to, skurwysynu!!!!-syknął. Ben wybrał Obcego X i zatrzasnął tarczę Ultimatrixa (albo Omnitrixa, kogo to kurwa obchodzi?). Rozbłysło zielone światło... i telewizor się wyłączył. Byłem przerażony. Miałem dość tego odcinka. Wyciągnąłem kartę pamięci z komputera i połamałem ją. Chciałem ją wyrzucić. Gdy się odwróciłem, prawie dostałem zawału. Za mną stał Obcy X. -Zapłacisz za to, skurwysynu!!!!-krzyknął. Wyprostował się i głosem robota powiedział: -,,Przyjęte. Wniosek o zmuszenie Daniela do oglądania tego odcinka przez wieczność,zatwierdzony!" Wyprostował rękę, zatoczył kólko dłonią i posłał w moim kierunku jakieś wibracje ego. Straciłem przytomność na 15 minut. Po tym czasie, napisałem tą relacje by was przestrzec. Nie. Oglądajcie. Ben. 10. Nigdy. A teraz przepraszam, chyba przypomnę sobie moją ulubioną kreskówkę z młodości. "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien"